Everything Happens For A Reason
by seattlegirl425
Summary: Everything falls into place for Josh and Donna. They know they’ve always wanted a family and to get married and they realize everything happens for a good reason.
1. Chapter 1 I know what I want

Donna looks into Josh's eyes while they were eating their lunch and he says

"I know what I want"

"You know what you want?"

"Yeah I do know what I want"

"So you want what I want?"

"Yeah I already decided a few hours ago"

6 hours earlier*

"Donna what's wrong?" Josh says while hearing Donna crying in the kitchen

"Nothing, I had a doctors appointment because I was feeling sick the past few days"

"It's okay, it might be food poisoning or something" Josh says while getting his coffee cup out of the cabinet

"I don't know how to tell you. It was while we were on vacation and we had a little bit too much wine too drink, I was ovulating and I felt fine afterwards and then 2 weeks ago I went to see my doctor and she told me that I was pregnant. Then yesterday I found out I was 11 weeks along with twins"

Josh drops his coffee mug which looked like the same coffee mug in the cabinet. The coffee mug broke on the floor and he said

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this. I'm trying to realize that I'm going to be a father in like 29 weeks. I didn't think this was going to happen after the president was inaugurated"

Josh then walks to the door and Donna wipes away her tears and then she says

"Where are you going?"

"Work, I'll see you during lunch"

"Josh, the twins are yours. I don't know how to explain it to you. I'm sorry we got pregnant. I know everything happens for a reason"

"Donna, if you don't think I love you or the twins. You're wrong. I don't think our apartments big enough to raise a family. I just want to know what your decision is, I know what I want and I know what you want to" Josh says while hugging Donna and stroking her hair "I'm sorry. I never thought we would be pregnant after our vacation. I don't know what we should do. I'll see you at lunch today at my office"

Josh then leaves and walks out the door and Donna whispers in tears

"I'm keeping our babies. I'm keeping my babies"

Donna then drives to work while trying to keep a smile on her face, she walks into her office with Margaret standing next to her desk, she then says

"You told him?"

"Yeah not what I was expecting. I told him I was keeping the babies"

"It's going to be okay" Margaret says while hugging Donna

"I just wanted him to be supportive, be excited. Something other than I'm trying to wrap my head around this"

"He'll come around"

Josh was in his office freaking out. He looks at Sam and says

"I was a complete jerk to her. It's two babies, not one, two. I don't think our apartment is big enough for us to raise a family. I don't know what I'm going to do"

"Josh, I'm going to tell you this as your best friend. Stop freaking out. Yes her pregnancy is unexpected but she knows you wouldn't leave her or the babies. You know what her decision is, she's going to keep the babies, you're going to keep them and help her raise them and marry her one day. You can buy a house, you'll raise a big family with her and grow old and gray together. I know what you want"

"I want to keep the babies and I want to marry her"

"Okay, one foot after the other. You already made 2 decisions"

"I'm serious. I asked her dad for his blessing and he said of course. I bought this ring" Josh says while giving Sam the box

"Wow"

"I've hid the ring in my office for about a month"

"You decided?"

"The moment I kissed her I decided that I was going to marry her"

"The ring looks beautiful" Sam says while looking at the ring

"You should give it back to me before I consider someone else to be my best man"

"It's almost lunchtime" Sam says while giving back the ring to Josh

"Donna's going to meet me here. I should tell her what I'm thinking"

"I know what you want Josh. I know what she wants. I support the two of you" Sam says while leaving Josh's office

Donna then walks in and says

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Do you mind if we have lunch outside? We can go eat at a park and just talk"

"Yeah, sure. Let me get my jacket on"

Josh then puts his jacket on and puts his arm around Donna and he says

"I already know what I want"

They then walk to a park bench and Donna ends up eating a chicken salad sandwich and she looks at Josh while he's eating a roast beef sandwich and she looks at kids running around the playground and Donna says

"That's going to be us in a few years. Running around the playground trying to find our kids"

"Yeah that's going to be us"

Donna looks into Josh's eyes while they are eating their lunch and he says

"I know what I want"

"You know what you want?"

"Yeah I do know what I want"

"So you want what I want?"

"Yeah I decided a few hours ago. I want to raise the babies with you. I want us to be a family together. I'll love those twins till the day that I die. I love all three of you with all of my heart" Josh says and then kisses Donna

Donna then breaks away after they kissed and then she says

"Really?"

"Yeah, when's your next appointment?"

"This coming Monday"

"I'm coming"

"You're going to come"

"I'm going to be holding your hand at every appointment, even when you give birth. I also want to ask you something"

"What is it?" Donna asks

Josh gets on one knee and pulls her hand near him and she says while tearing up

"Oh my god. I know what this is"

"Donnatella. I love you so much. I know we haven't started our relationship until we got together but I knew once I saw you in the hospital in Germany and I saw you grabbing onto my hand that I never wanted to live without you or be without you. That moment we kissed I knew I wanted to be with you, forever. I was wondering. Donna, will you marry me?" Josh says while pulling out a ring out of his pocket

"Yes I will marry you" Donna says and then kisses Josh "Yes I will" Donna says again while putting on her ring

"That was the most nerve wracking thing I've ever done"

"You did it"

"I was just wondering. When's your due date?"

"August 15th"

"Almost 7 months"

"Yeah"

"Are you nervous like I am?" Josh says

"Yeah I'm nervous but I know you're going to be next to me when I'm giving birth and when we're raising our family"

"We're going to need a big house"

"Yeah, we can't live in that tiny apartment while raising a family"

"I'm so scared"

"Don't be. I'm scared to but we're going to do this together, okay?"

"Okay"

Josh and Donna then look at eachother and look out to the playground. They then realized that it's okay to be nervous and they were going to be there for each other. They knew they were going to be together, forever.


	2. Chapter 2 double the trouble

Josh nervously sleeps and turns the bed. He wakes up at 3am and slams the bedroom door while he walks out to the living room and sits on the couch. Donna then wakes up and says

"Are you okay?"

"Bad dream"

"What happened?"

"You were in labor and we lost one of the babies. I'm just so scared that's going to happen to us"

"I get it. They're both fine. I felt them kick in my sleep. I knew that they were fine. I'm 18 weeks along and I know that they're okay with every doctors appointment. Trust me" Donna says while putting Josh's hand on her belly "We're going to be okay"

"Wow I just felt that. They're going to be soccer players or dancers or something. I kinda of want to find out what we're having. I know it's girls"

"That's what I thought. I know it's girls"

"Let me turn on the tv and we'll just talk about this"

Josh turns on the tv and he looks at Donna and she says

"I'm scared too. I don't want to go into labor early. I worried about raising one baby and now it's two. I think about everything"

"Like raising a family and getting married?"

"Yeah. Those things"

"Is today the day we find out the gender of the twins?"

"Yeah. Then we're going to have every appointment to see that they've grown and then I'm going to give birth in 22 weeks"

"What time is your appointment?"

"During lunch time"

"Who do you think they're like?"

"I think both of them are like us, I think they're stubborn like me"

Donna lays on Josh's shoulder and she says

"I think they're going to be smart like the both of us"

"I'm just wondering. Are you scared of going into labor really early or having a c-section?"

"Yeah I'm worried about those things. I know we're going to have two healthy babies together"

"So I was reading something's about pregnancy and birth and I learned that there is placenta praeva. I just want to help you in this pregnancy, I don't want to lose you or the twins. If there's anything I can do"

"Well you could walk me to the bathroom when I need to pee, shave my legs, make me breakfast, lunch and dinner, take me to my doctor's appointments and be there, go to the ultrasound appointments. That's what you can do. Speaking of peeing, one of the twins thinks my bladder is a really fun toy, maybe you could take me to the bathroom"

"Absolutely" Josh says while getting up and helping Donna to the bathroom

"You're doing great. Don't be too hard on yourself. You show up to every appointment without being asked to I just tell you which day and you show up, you've cooked me food when I didn't want to you're doing great" Donna says and then goes into the bathroom

"You know what I was thinking about? Maybe we should run off and get married, then have a big wedding after the twins are born"

"You're thinking about it?"

"Yeah, let's get married this weekend let's run off and we'll invite your parents, my mom, Sam, Lou. Let's get married this weekend

"Let's get married this weekend" Donna says a moment later and then opens the door and runs into Josh's arms and says "Let's get married"

"Yeah let's get married" Josh says and then kisses Donna

"I don't know what to wear to our wedding"

"Something cute"

"Yeah something cute"

"Let's try catching up on sleep and thinking about what gender the twins are going to be"

"Yeah, we need to sleep"

9 hours later*

"Well baby number 1 is a girl" the ultrasound tech says

"Wow, she's going to be spoiled a lot by you" Donna says

"By the both of us" Josh says laughing

"Baby number 2 is also a girl" the ultrasound tech says

"You're kidding me right?" Josh says

"No I heard baby number 2 is also a girl, we're going to spoil the girls a lot" Donna says

"I wasn't kidding. Two girls. Congratulations" the ultrasound tech says "let me print some pictures for you guys"

"Wow" Josh says while looking at the photos "wow" he says again

"I know, could you help me up?" Donna says

"Yeah, we should get back to work. All I can say is wow. Twin girls. That's exciting" Josh says while helping Donna up

"It's exciting. I'm really excited. They're going to be loved so much by the both of us" Donna says while getting up and looking at the photo

"They're going to be the flower girls at our wedding one day"

"Yeah. I'm so excited"

Josh and Donna then leave the clinic and go into their car. They were really excited for what was next. The future and their wedding. It was something to be happy about.


	3. Chapter 3 everything I do, I do it for y

"Are you ready?" Josh asks Donna in their living room

"Yeah, let's get married"

"We're going to Connecticut and getting married"

"Can you help me up I need to pee and I need to get my wedding dress on and you need to get the rings" Donna says

"Yeah, But Sam's got the rings" Josh says while Donna is grabbing on to his hand while helping herself up "wow I can't believe you're 26 weeks along, your bump is getting big" Josh then says

"Well I'm pregnant. I've been pregnant for 26 weeks"

"How are the girls doing?"

"Isabella likes playing kickball with my bladder and Michaela helps her out with playing kickball with my bladder, so if I don't go to the bathroom right now" Donna says while peeing herself "please don't tell me I peed myself on our wedding day in the middle of our apartment"

"Well you just peed yourself" Josh says laughing

"If this happens during our vows I'll be so embarrassed. I didn't pee myself, the girls made me pee myself" Donna says laughing

"Okay"

"I should get dressed, and maybe you should clean up the pee stain on the floor that's in the middle of the apartment"

"Okay and if you pee in our room please pee on the floor"

"Not funny"

Donna ends up going to her room and gets dressed into a cream colored dress and walks out to the living room and Josh says

"Wow, you look amazing"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about that night where I threw snowballs at your apartment Inauguration Day 2003 and you came down without a coat and I said you look amazing. You still do even when you're 26 weeks pregnant and we're running off and getting married"

"You should get dressed because I'm not marrying you in your pajamas"

"Wow, you're so bossy"

"Well you got me pregnant and you're going to marry me so yeah I'm bossy. Get dressed"

Josh walks into their room and he says

"You being so bossy is such a turn on. I could"

"No I'm pregnant Josh. I know we could have sex if I wasn't pregnant on our wedding day but I'm carrying our two girls in here."

"Yeah we could've had sex on our wedding day if you weren't pregnant"

"Maybe on our 2nd wedding day if I'm not pregnant again"

Josh walks out of his room and says

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

They then get into their car and Josh starts up the car and he looks at Donna and says

"This car isn't going to stop so if you are really sure about this we're going to get married"

"I'm really sure about this. Let's get married"

"Okay"

"If I get sick during the car ride"

"There's garbage bags near the passenger side"

"You're the best. Now start the car, let's get married okay?"

"Okay"

Josh then starts the car and drives to Connecticut, he looks at Donna with her blonde hair blowing out of the car window and says

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks, you always say that"

"Well can't I say my wife looks beautiful every second of the day?"

"Did you just call me your wife?"

"Yeah, well we're getting married today you're kinda of sorta my wife"

"I don't know what to say" Donna says covering her mouth

"Well you could call me your husband. Oh my god, are you having morning sickness on our wedding day?"

"Yeah"

"The trash bag is right next to you. Just don't get your wedding dress ruined"

Donna grabs the bag and puts it near her mouth and throws up

"I guess neither of them liked what you ate for breakfast" Josh says laughing

"It was French Toast. Are we almost in Connecticut?"

"Yeah. I thought you would be done with morning sickness by now"

"Not now. Hopefully it ends today"

"Hey I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?"

"Well 2"

"Well first surprise is you need to wear this blindfold and you're going to hold on to my hand and then I'm going to take off your blindfold"

"Okay"

"You have to put on your blindfold"

Donna puts on her blindfold and says

"What's the second surprise?"

"I'm not going to tell you until we get home"

"We're at our destination. I'm going to park the car and I'm going to be at your car side window"

"Okay"

Josh parks the car and walks to Donna's side of the car and says

"I'm out here. Just hold on to my hand"

Donna grabs Josh's hand and then she hears a familiar voice while Josh let's go of her hand

"Someone asked me to give my little girl away and I made sure it happened"

"Daddy? I thought you couldn't come because it was snowing"

"It wasn't snowing, You and Josh set up the wedding and he told me and mom that you guys were going to get married after the girls were born and we said we would be there. I almost forgot your flowers. Here you go"

"Can I take off my blindfold?"

"Yeah I think you should"

Donna's dad then gets her to the beginning of the isle and she looks at everyone and says

"Oh my god"

"I figured you needed someone to marry you and Josh. He asked me to become an ordained minister" CJ says

"I thought you couldn't come because of your new job I even asked you to be my maid of honor"

"You asked Ainsley after I said no. I just wanted to surprise you"

"I love it. This is all I ever wanted"

"President Bartlet?"

"Hi Kid" Jed says walking up to her and kisses her on the cheek "call me Jed, okay? Josh called and said you were getting married, more like eloping. I know Leo would be proud of you both, starting your family, getting married. Wow you're 26 weeks along. You must be carrying two little princesses in there"

"Yeah they're kind of stubborn"

"Matt? I thought?"

"Khazkstan can wait, Helen and I wanted to be here for your wedding day for a few hours. Josh wanted Miranda to be the flower girl and Peter to be the ring bearer" Matt says

"Mom?" Donna says while her mom is walking next to her

"We're going to give you away on your wedding day. Josh already walked down with Sam right next to him. He just needs you there"

"Okay"

"Hey start the violins" Josh says

Donna walks down the aisle with her parents right next to her and they then stop and Donna looks at her dad and he says

"This is the hardest day of my life. Giving my little girl away. It's going to be hard for Josh when he has to give away his two little girls. I still can't believe he knocked you up and now you guys are getting married. I love you so much sweetheart"

"Daddy, we're both adults and I'm sorry but I'm giving you two granddaughters you'll just love and I love you too daddy" Donna says while her dad's hugging her

Donna then turns to her mom and her mom says

"I love you so much more than you'll ever know"

"I love you too mom"

Donna's mom then hugged her and her mom whispers in her ear and says

"Your dad I love you very much we just wish you waited on getting pregnant. I know you're both adults and we're excited to be grandparents"

"Thanks mom"

Donna then looks at Josh and CJ says

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do"

Donna then tries going next to Josh and her dad won't let go of her arm

"Daddy it's okay. You can let me go"

Donna's dad lets her go and he cries and sits next to her mom and says

"She's always my little girl"

"I know"

Ainsley grabs Donna's flowers out of her hand and CJ whispers into Donna's ear

"I'm so happy for you and Josh"

"I know" Donna says while blushing

"I'm not one for doing the whole dearly beloved thing but dearly beloved. We're gathered here today for the love Josh and Donna have for each other and the love we have for them and plus Josh invited all of us for the wedding because Donna's pregnant and they wanted to get married quickly so if anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace"

Donna's mom looks at her dad and she whispers in his ear and says

"It's too late, she's pregnant"

"I know" Donna's dad says

"Okay so let's start the vows, Josh whenever you're ready" CJ says

"Okay I'm going to not cry during this" he says while looking at Donna and holding on to her hands while he starts to clear his throat "Donna, I stand here today looking at you and our future today. I know we got pregnant too fast and we got married too quickly but I know how much I love you. I could never imagine that I would love someone so much as I love you. You're everything to me. I look at you and see my best friend, the person who takes away the last part of blanket from me while I'm sleeping, the mother of my unborn daughters, Isabella Marie and Michaela Rose, and the woman that I love. I remember kissing you for the first time and I realized I wanted to wake up every morning next to you on my side. When I say you mean everything to me. You always mean everything to me. I love you so much"

"Are you ready to say your vows Donna?"

"Yeah, let me just take a moment. Oh my god that made me cry" Donna says tearing up "Josh, I never thought I would love someone so immensely as much as I love you and I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever happen to me. You made me the best person I am today. I think about those two little girls I'm carrying inside of me and I think how much I love you and them. You're my best friend, the fighter of what we watch on tv, you're the love of my life. I think about those moments, when you found out we were going to be parents, the moment you kissed me, I know I wanted more of those moments. You mean everything to me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"Damn I'm getting misty eyed here" CJ says and then says "ready to do the rings?"

"Yeah" they both say

"Sam could I please have the rings?"

"Yeah, why am I getting misty eyed here?" Sam says laughing

"Josh, ready for this?" CJ says

"Yeah"

"Okay repeat after me. I Josh"

"I Josh"

"Take you Donna"

"Take you Donna"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Until we take our last breath on this earth"

"Until we take our last breath on this earth"

"With this ring"

"With this ring" Josh says while slipping the second ring on Donna's finger

"I'm forever yours"

"I'm forever yours" Josh says while looking into Donna's eyes

"Okay Donna whenever you're ready" CJ says

"Well first I'm a mess because I'm crying"

"You aren't a mess" Josh says laughing

"Okay I'm ready"

"Okay, repeat after me okay?"

"Okay. I Donna"

"I Donna"

"Take you Josh"

"Take you Josh"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"With this ring"

"With this ring" Donna says while sliding on a ring on to Josh's finger

"I'm forever yours"

"I'm forever yours"

"Okay Josh do you take Donna to be your wife?" CJ asks

"Absolutely"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes that is a yes"

"Okay Donna do you take Josh to be your husband?" CJ asks

"Yes, absolutely yes"

"Well it's proud for me to announce that you both are now husband and wife. Josh you may kiss your bride"

Josh then kisses Donna and there is cheering afterwards and he breaks away while his hands are still on Donna's face and he says

"You're my wife"

"Yeah"

"I'm proud to announce for the first time ever married. Mr and Mrs Lyman"

Josh and Donna then walk together while holding each other's hand and she says

"I already filed my name change to be Donnatella Moss-Lyman"

"When?"

"Well today before we go into the car for Connecticut"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"So I told you there was a second surprise"

"Yeah, do we have time to get something to eat? I'm hungry"

"What do you want?"

"Well Isabella and Michaela really want a cheeseburger and I know how we didn't want a big wedding dinner until our vow renewal ceremony"

"Yeah I know, Let me get you a cheeseburger and fries"

Josh and Donna then get into their car and drive to the nearest fast food restaurant and Donna eats the cheeseburger and says

"Oh my god, that was delicious"

Josh looks at her fries and she says

"Don't eat my fries"

"I have my food and you have your food. Are you ready for your second surprise?"

"Yeah"

"Okay put on this blindfold again"

Donna then puts on the blindfold and Josh says

"I think you'll really like this one"

"I'll really like this one?"

"Yeah"

"Are we going to have our first dance?"

"Yeah, the song we're going to dance to for our first dance is going to be the song everything I do, I do it for you by Bryan Adams"

"I love that song"

"I do to"

"When are we going to go to the apartment?"

"Well we're not going to the apartment ever again" Josh says pulling up to the driveway to their new house

"We're not?"

"Nope" Josh says while parking the car

"Joshua Lyman please tell me what the hell is going on" Donna screams at him

"Okay, this is going to be a really nice surprise"

Josh then walks to Donna's car door and says

"My hand is right here"

Donna then grabs Josh's hand and they then walk to their new house and he says

"You can take off your blindfold"

Donna takes off her blindfold and she starts to cry and she says

"This is our new house?"

"4 bedroom, 3 bathroom and a mother in law apartment for my mom or your parents to live in. It's sold to us"

"Wow"

"Let me take you inside the house"

"Okay"

Josh then unlocks the door to their new house and Donna says

"All of our furniture is here?"

"I called the White House moving team. They moved all of our stuff out of the apartment into our new house. I should take you to see our room and Isabella and Michaela's nursery"

Josh then takes Donna to their room and she says

"It looks amazing"

"I know. The people from the White House made sure this was decorated and they made sure the nursery was decorated. We also have a guest room and an office"

Josh then takes Donna to the nursery and she says

"Oh my god"

"Everything's here that was stuck in our tiny room and Lou's apartment is finally in one room, for the girls. I should take you to the backyard"

Josh then takes Donna to the backyard and she sees everyone from the wedding and she says

"They knew about the house?"

"Yeah, they knew"

Sam gets his car near the garage and says

"Let me turn up the car radio, I know everything I do, I do it for you is coming on the radio"

"It's coming on the radio" Donna asks

"Yeah, I asked the dj to play this song when we got home. I told him to give us a shout out"

"This is for Josh and Donna who got married today. May you all be together forever and loved immensely" the dj says

"Well, can I have this dance?" Josh asks

"Yeah" Donna says tearing up while the song starts and she brings her arms up to Josh's neck and Josh puts his arms near her waist and they start to dance and he says

"I hope I gave you the wedding day you always wanted"

"You gave me everything. You gave me the wedding day I always wanted. I love you so much" Donna says while holding back tears

"I love you too"

"Josh, can you put your hand on my belly? I felt a kick"

"Yeah" Josh says while putting his hand on Donna's belly "Oh wow, I felt that"

"Yeah, I told you so"

"I just want you to know that everything I do for you and the girls, I do it for you and the girls. I know how much I love the three of you and I would do anything for my girls"

"Oh, oh"

"What's wrong?"

"Take me to the hospital. I think I maybe having contractions at 26 weeks"

"I think it's just Braxton Hicks contractions the doctor will tell you that and give you a shot to keep you from going into preterm labor"

"I think you're right, but I'm kind of sure that it's it"

Josh then takes Donna to their car and drives to the hospital and she gets checked in the doctor then looks at her and says

"It was Braxton Hicks contractions. I'm going to give you a shot that keeps you going into labor early and I'm going to send you home and you're going to go on bed rest, work from home and go on maternity leave. We want you to give birth on time, not early. Let me give you the shot, okay?"

"Okay"

The doctor then gives Donna the shot and then Donna gets discharged. Josh then looks at Donna and says

"Helen knows about what happened. You're going to work at home until we find your replacement"

"Not Amy please"

"She's married to the wood sculptor and she's happily moved on"

"I was thinking Joey"

"Well Helen was thinking of Joey"

They then get home and Donna puts on pajama pants and one of Josh's Harvard shirts on and Josh says

"That's kind of my shirt"

"Well it's my shirt now" she says while laying down next to Josh while her head lays on his shoulder

Josh lifts up her shirt and places his hand on her pregnant belly and he says

"I would never leave you or the girls. I love you so much and I would never cheat on you whoever your replacement is. You mean everything to me"

"I know you wouldn't leave me or the girls. I can't help thinking about this moment that we're going to be parents soon and that I married my better half and my best friend"

Josh then kisses Donna and says

"You mean everything to me and I mean it"

"I know you mean it"

"I mean it, forever"

"Forever" Donna says while kissing Josh again

"I guess you get to keep my shirt now on, I can buy myself a new shirt"

"Basically your shirts are my shirts now. I'm sorry but that's what you get when we get married"

"Yeah I know. We could stay like this forever"

"Yeah, But I'm tired and want to go to bed, so I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in there" Donna says while going to their room

"Donna" Josh says while following her to their room

"Yeah?"

"I meant every word I said in my vows. I know that I'll love you forever and everyday. You look amazing even if you're pregnant and you get sick after I eat a very sugary donut"

"I know you meant everything you said. I know you're really tired and we both need to get to bed so"

"Yeah I know"

Josh then follows Donna into their bedroom and they both get into bed and they then fall asleep. Josh looked at Donna and thought about how he finally married the girl he was in love with.


	4. Chapter 4 I love you more than anything

"Oh my god, oh my god" Donna says in tears

"How far apart are your contractions?" Josh asks

"5-7 minutes, the girls are coming, we need to go to the hospital"

"You're 38 weeks along"

"Normal time frame to give birth. Call my mom and your mom. The girls are coming now"

"I'm going to take you to the car, the car seats were installed and the go bag is in the car"

Josh walks Donna to the car and helps her get in. He then goes to the drivers side and lets himself in and then they drive to the hospital. Josh gets to the hospital very quickly and gets a wheelchair for Donna and then she gets checked into labor and delivery. Moments later she's in the hospital bed with a hospital gown on and Josh says

"The girls are going to be here soon"

"Yeah"

"Hi Josh, Hi Donna" a familiar tone says

"Abbey?" Josh says

"Yeah your doctor was sick and she called me. I'm going to help you give birth to your babies. Let me get you on pitocin" Dr. Bartlet says and then checks Donna and says "you're at 3 and a half centimeters, I'll check you every hour"

"Josh" Donna says in tears

"What's wrong?" He says reassuringly

"I don't think I can do this"

"Look at me" Josh says while putting his hands on Donna's face "you can do this, you're going to give birth to the girls and I'll be right here. Just grab on to my hand. You're my girl and I need my girl to help me bring in our girls into this world"

Donna then cries and screams

"Grab on to my hand, if it hurts squeeze my hand as hard as you can"

Donna then grabs on to Josh's hand and Josh says

"Well that's a tight grip"

Donna's mom then comes into the room and says

"Is she doing okay?"

"She's in labor and she's at 3 and a half centimeters. The girls heads are fully down so it's going to be a long labor"

"It hurts" Donna says while tears are streaming down her face "It hurts so much"

"Here's some ice chips if you need them" the nurse says

"I would really want something to eat"

"After you're done giving birth"

The next hour flew by and Donna was at 5 centimeters she then said

"When can I get the epidural?"

"At 7 centimeters, you're almost there"

"I was thinking about how badly this hurts, but it's worth it"

"It's always worth it"

It was then 1:03pm and Donna was at 6 centimeters and holding on to the hospital bed crying and she says

"They really want to come out"

"Is it more painful than when your contractions started in the morning?"

"Yeah"

"Let me get Abbey in here to see how far along you are"

Abbey then comes in and says

"You're at 7 centimeters I'm going to give you the epidural right now"

The nurse then comes in with the epidural stuff and Josh says while Donna turns her body near him and her face

"Just look at me, okay? Soon the epidural will be in your back and you'll feel better. Don't look at the needle"

The epidural is finally in her back and Josh says

"You're going to feel better and then this labor will go by quickly and you'll give birth"

2 hours then flew by and Abbey says

"You're at 9 and a half centimeters. Once you're at 10 centimeters you'll give birth"

Donna looks at Josh and says

"They're almost here"

"Yeah, the girls are almost here"

Donna looks at Josh's wedding ring and says

"You promised me you were going to be here when they were born and you were going to be here for me"

"Always" Josh says while looking at Donna's wedding ring "always"

Half an hour flew by and then Abbey tells Donna

"You're going to give birth right now, you're at 10 centimeters. Let's get you ready to push"

Josh's mom runs into the hospital room and says

"She's ready?"

"Yeah" Josh says

"I'm going to cry"

"Mom don't cry because I'm tearing up" Josh says while laughing and crying

"Okay we're ready to start. Josh is going to hold one leg and the nurse is going to hold your other leg. When I say push, you're going to push, okay?"

"Okay"

"Push. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10"

"Hey I just wanted to drop these balloons off for my goddaughters" Sam says while opening the door and walking into the room

"Sam leave please, we love you but you're not going to like seeing blood and a head crowning" Donna screams at him

"It's not that bad" Sam says and then leaves the balloons and says while walking out of the hospital room "Okay that was a head crowning and it's left me a bit nauseous I'm going to get some tea to calm down my nausea, I'll see you guys after you've had the girls"

"So Sam's the god father?" Abbey says

"Yeah and Ainsley is the godmother" Josh says

"Okay. I need you to push again Donna. Push. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. You almost got the head out. You're doing really good. Just breathe for a second"

Donna breathes and then says

"I feel like I'm going to poop everytime I push"

"Well that's normal. Ready to push again?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, Push. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. You got her head out. Just breathe and then you'll push again"

"Her heads out?"

"Yeah are you ready to push again?"

"Okay, Push. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. You got her body out. Give me one last push okay. Push 1,2,3,4,5,6"

Then Donna hears a little cry and sees her and Josh's newborn daughter being placed on her chest and she says in tears

"Wow, oh my god wow. Hi Isabella"

"She's beautiful" Josh says while tearing up

"Ready to cut the cord?" Abbey says

"Yeah"

"Here you go. Just cut right here. You did it"

"Is there anyone in the waiting room?" Donna asks

"Yeah, Sam, Ainsley and some other people"

"Go tell them"

"But Isabella's sister needs to be born next"

"Go it will only be a few minutes"

Josh walks out into the waiting room and Sam says

"Isabella was born?"

Josh smiles and nods and then he says

"Yeah, she's so beautiful"

"Congrats man" Sam says while hugging Josh "you should get in there and get ready for the birth of your other daughter"

"I should" Josh says while going back into the hospital room and then Donna says

"Baby number two is coming"

"She's ready to come out?"

"Yep, come over to my leg" Donna says while Josh comes to her leg

"How's Isabella doing?"

"Her grandma is holding her. She weighs 6 pounds 2 ounces"

"Wow"

"Okay, Push" Abbey says "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Her heads crowning. Just breathe okay"

"I don't know why I like hearing her heads crowning"

"I know kind of a weird thing to hear someone say" Josh says

"Ready to push again?" Abbey says while Donna nods her head "Okay, Push. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Her heads out. Let's get her body out. Push. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Her body is out. Just one last push and this will be done. Push 1,2,3,4,5,6,7"

Donna then sees her other newborn daughter on her chest and she says

"Hi Michaela, hi"

"Ready to cut the cord again?" Abbey asks Josh

"Yeah"

Josh then cuts the cord and gets next to Donna's shoulder and says

"Look what we did"

"Yeah look what we did"

"We're going to get her weighed" Abbey says

"I'm going to bring over Isabella"

Josh walks over to the crib and gets Isabella and he picks her up and she cries a little bit and Josh says

"Hey, it's just me Isabella"

Isabella then calms down in Josh's arms and then Donna says

"She must be attached to you"

"Michaela is 6 pounds 2 ounces. She weighs the same amount as Isabella" Abbey says

"She's attached to me" Josh says laughing while walking to Donna's bed "I'm scared of letting her go because she's so attached to me, I have to get Michaela because I know she wants to be with the 4 of us"

"Just let me hold her, okay?"

"Okay"

"She's going to be okay, I've carried her and Michaela for 9 months"

Josh then gives Isabella to Donna and then walks to Michaela's crib and picks her up. Michaela then cries and he says

"Hey it's just me, Michaela, it's just me"

She then calms down and he says

"You know it's just me. Let's see mommy and Isabella okay"

Josh then walks with Michaela in his arms and Donna says

"They're both okay with the both of us. You just calm them down a lot"

"How are you doing?"

"Great"

A knock comes at the door and Josh says

"Come in"

Sam walks in and says

"Oh my god"

"I know" Donna says

"They're mine?"

"Well they're both your goddaughters"

"How are you both doing?"

"Amazing" Josh and Donna both said

"What was labor like? Ainsley wants to know since she's pregnant"

"Well first congratulations Sam. Labor was really painful. I just remember thinking about giving birth to the girls and then when I saw them it was amazing. It's something you don't forget about. Seeing your children being brought into this world and the world kind of stops when you see them on your chest and when you're holding them, you know that moment you're going to protect them from everything. It feels like that." Donna says

Ainsley comes into the hospital room and she says

"Hi, oh my god. I'm sorry. Doctors appointment"

"Yeah Sam told us. Congratulations"

"I'm so excited, we're planning on getting married soon"

"How far along are you?"

"16 weeks, the wedding is in 2 weeks so we're excited. Donna your boss is outside and she's wondering if it's okay if she comes in?"

"Absolutely"

Helen comes into the hospital room with flowers in her hands and says

"Oh my god, Josh and Donna. I mean oh my god"

"Yeah" Donna says with a smile on her face

"You weren't kidding when you told me that you were 11 weeks along with twins when you got pregnant"

"They were actually conceived when we went on vacation together. So thanks Sam for telling him to take a vacation and the me going with him part was all him. We got there and he took me out to a fancy restaurant and we had a little bit too much to drink then we were going to the hotel room together and we locked the door and we were having that night again where he came home after he talked to Sam offering him a job and next thing you know we're in bed together and I kept thinking something happened and yeah something did happen"

"How did you not know until you were 11 weeks along that you were pregnant?" Ainsley asks

"I mean, I felt like after the vacation that it was us going back to work and then Josh asked me to move in with him and then he found out that I was pregnant and we were both scared and we got married, then I almost went into labor early after we got back from the wedding and I had to go on maternity leave after the almost preterm labor. You're glad that Joey is able to cover for me until my maternity leave is up. Speaking of Joey, where is she?"

"Planning my trip to the lower part of New York so I can talk to families who are poor"

"Where's the family?"

"Miranda and Peter are being watched by my mom, they'll come over soon. Miranda is really excited that the two of you had the twins today and she's calling herself a big sister. Matt's busy with the Kazakhstan situation. I'm so glad Miranda didn't here the two of you telling the story of how these two were conceived. One of these days she's going to here the night she was conceived and the night Peter was conceived. I'm not ready for that day"

"I'm not ready for that day when I tell these two we had maybe a little bit too much to drink when we went on vacation"

"Miranda will say really mom dad?"

"Yeah, I know that's going to be a really awkward conversation when she asks when she's a teenager"

"I just want my little girls to stay my little girls" Josh says

"Yeah wait, one day you'll have to give these two away on their wedding days" Helen says

"That's not going to happen"

"Will's in town" Sam says

"Well he knew I was pregnant when we talked on the phone and Kate knew" Donna says

"Did they know it was twins?"

"Well Kate knows because I was scared of telling Will. So Will doesn't know that I was pregnant with twins"

"How did you not tell Will that you were pregnant with twins?" Josh says while holding Michaela

"It just didn't come up and when I told Kate she said she wouldn't tell Will until I gave birth and I kind of told them last week that they could come up"

A knock comes at the door

"Just go into the bathroom and then when Will realizes that Isabella looks cute just come out with Michaela"

"Okay" Josh says while going into the bathroom with Michaela

"Will's going to figure out" Helen says

Will walks into the hospital room with Kate next to him and says

"Hi Donna, Where's Josh? And who is this little peanut?"

"Well this is Isabella and there's something I forgot to tell you Will, I was scared that you were going to freak out because you're like a brother to me, but there's someone else you should meet"

Josh comes out with Michaela in his arms and Will says

"You gave birth to twins?"

"Yeah I was pregnant with twins. That's Michaela"

"I mean you kept this a secret from me?"

"Yeah, also Josh is the father and we got married 2 months ago"

"I'm sorry that we missed your wedding"

"It's okay. We're going to have a second ceremony when these two are older"

"Kate how did you keep this a secret?"

"I was the one person she could talk to about her pregnancy. She said the twins were going to call us Aunt Kate and Uncle Willy"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Elsie and I talk everyday. I mentioned one of our close friends was pregnant with twins and she said "oh Willy's going to be an uncle" and then I called you Willy and you said "so you talk to my sister apparently?" and I said "yeah, we do" she's really funny"

"Wow, so we're going to be in town for a couple of days if you need visitors while you're on maternity leave, Donna" Will says while touching Donna's bed

"My moms going to help us out but you guys are more than welcome to visit us" Donna says

"And Sam, you just witnessed the beautiful part of child birth by saying that child birth was disgusting and being nauseated so we would like you to come down since in 34 weeks you're going to have a baby in your arms. So you can help out Donna while she's on maternity leave and you're done with work" Josh says laughing

"Is this your plan on making sure I know what I'm doing when Ainsley gives birth?"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry. Donna and I are getting used to it, a bunch of new parent stuff. How about you just hold Michaela? She's really sweet and I think she'll get attached to you" Josh says

"Okay" Sam says while Josh is putting Michaela in his arms "Okay, Michaela. You're doing so great with me. I guess I'm not that worried anymore" he then says again

"I need to get going, Joey needs me to come to the office" Helen says

"We need to get something to eat. We just got here from the airport" Kate says

"Okay, we're here tomorrow"

President Bartlet walks in after Will, Kate and Helen leave with Abbey right next to him and he says

"Wow"

"Jed?" Josh says

"I can't believe that you had kids and my wife helped you give birth to them. Where's Michaela?"

"She's with her godfather godmother, Sam Ainsley"

"Yeah Josh is trying to make me prepared since Ainsley is pregnant with my baby"

"Oh. Congratulations to you both" Jed says

"Well I guess Sam just realized that giving birth is not pretty after he walked in on Donna giving birth" Abbey says

"Oh my god why are you telling everyone that I walked in on Donna giving birth?"

"Because you did and you dropped off those balloons and said you were getting nauseous after you saw Isabella's head crowning" Abbey says

"Isabella's right there?" Jed says

"Yeah, she really likes being near me most of the time. She loves when Josh is next to her. Same thing with Michaela. Oh Isabella's getting hungry. Josh can you get me that thing?"

"What thing?"

"The thing where I don't flash my boobs near a president so I can feed my child and the burp rag. My mom has them. She got them out of the car after we got checked in and I was screaming my ass of in labor"

"Okay, here you go" Josh says while Donna covers up

"Is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, she's doing breastfeeding really well. After I got her near my chest, she just knew that she was getting food. Now I need to burp her. I'll put the hospital gown back on my chest" Donna says while putting her gown back on her chest and puts a burp rag near her shoulder and burps Isabella then Isabella burps

"Sam could you bring Michaela over here?" Donna says

"Yeah" Sam says while walking with Michaela in his arms and puts her in Donna's arms

"So I heard these two are now daddy's girls?" Jed says

"Yeah after Michaela was born I went to go see Isabella and I picked her up and she starts crying and I said "hey it's just me Isabella" and then she calmed down and now she's like this to me now. She loves when I hold her. It's like she's got me wrapped around my finger and she knows me and her mommy will protect her and her sister" Josh says while picking up Isabella and then says "After I put Isabella in Donna's arms I picked up Michaela and she starts to cry and I just said "hey it's just me Michaela, it's just me" and she calmed down and she's just like Isabella, once she's in my arms she loves that I'm there. They're both my little girls"

"My girls are still my little girls. Remember what I said?"

"Josh don't let your daughters marry pinheads. Yeah, I don't think I'll give them away. I saw how painful it was for my father in law"

"Hey Josh, can you get me some coffee and something to eat? After I gave birth the pizza kinda of helped but I want a cheeseburger and fries"

"Yeah, I need some coffee" Josh says

"We'll come with you" Sam says "we need something to eat and Ainsley kinda of gets cranky due to her pregnancy cravings"

"We need to get to my speech that's in 2 hours. We'll see you tomorrow"

Josh puts Isabella in Donna's arms and then says

"I'll be right back and your mom's going to be here soon"

The 5 of them left the hospital room and Donna looks at her and Josh's daughters and says

"Oh my god. You guys look exactly like me and daddy. I'm just looking at the two of you and know how much I love you both and how I would do everything for the both of you. You're the best things that have ever happened to me and daddy. We love you so much. Just to let you know, I know you're both his little girls but the two of you came out of me. Take it easy on us, okay? Our deal"

Josh then comes back into the room and Donna starts eating her food a few hours later she started to feel tired and Josh says

"Your mom and I are here. Just sleep. My moms going to come later and we'll both get some sleep"

"Okay, I love you"

Donna then kisses Josh and then she starts to fall asleep. Josh looks at his daughters in their cribs and says

"Wow. You two are the best things that have ever happened to me. I love mommy with all of my heart and now seeing the two of you I love all three of you with all of my heart. I know one day I'll have to give the two of you away when you get married but I can't do that" Josh says while tearing up "you're both my little girls. I love you both so much, I know how much the two of you love me because you love when I hold the both of you. Mommy and I love you both so much. We're going to do great as a family together. I'll make sure of that. I promise the both of you that, Okay?" Josh says while holding back his tears "We're going to do great together, the 4 of us. One day it's going to be the 5 of us, but that's going to be one day. Yeah we're going to do great together. We're going to do really great together" Josh says while picking Isabella up from her crib and then looking at Michaela and then Donna wakes up and says

"Yeah we're going to do great together, it will take us sometime but we'll do great together"

"It was so scary for me to see Isabella's head crowning when you were giving birth to her. I almost gagged, but then when I saw her I wasn't feel like I was going to gag, it felt like I loved her so much that nothing couldn't stop that feeling. Then when I saw Michaela's head crowning I didn't feel like I was going to gag. It was that love I had for my girls. I wish Leo was here"

"Yeah I wish he was too. I think he would tell you the same thing about getting married and having a child. Mallory wants to come in tomorrow to see the girls, it will be awkward for Sam seeing Mallory again"

"Well he's my best friend and Mallory is my boss's daughter. I think it will be okay"

"Shouldn't you put Isabella down in her crib?"

"I think she's okay in my arms. She really likes it. I'm afraid if I put her down in her crib she'll cry"

Isabella starts to cry and Josh rocks her to sleep and says

"It's okay I'm right here"

Then Michaela starts to cry and Donna picks her up out of her crib and rocks her to sleep and says

"I'm right here, everything is going to be okay"

Isabella couldn't stop crying and Josh says

"Turn on the tv to baseball"

"Why?"

"When you fell asleep I would turn on the tv to watch and I think Isabella noticed it. Michaela's already calmed down"

"Okay I'll turn on the tv to baseball"

Donna turns on the tv and finds the channel for baseball and Isabella starts to try to calm down and he says

"That's my girl. I think she likes baseball now"

"Or she liked baseball because you turned it on after I fell asleep because you knew one of these girls would love baseball so much that they would watch it with you?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it"

"One day she's going to be sitting on your lap and you're going to scream dude at the tv and she's going to do the same thing. Then you're going to take her to spring training and she's going to ask one of the baseball players to call her dude"

"That's going to happen one day"

"See she's fast asleep in my arms. I don't want to put her in the crib at this point. I guess I'll fall asleep on this chair with her in my arms"

"Yeah I'm not going to put this one in her crib tonight. I don't think you should either" Donna says while smiling

"She loves the sound of baseball season, so I guess she'll fall asleep to it"

Josh then walks up to Donna's bed and says

"I should've said this after you gave birth to our girls but I know I freaked out when I found out you were pregnant with Isabella and Michaela, looking back that was dumb of me and I'm sorry. I just wanted to say how much I love you and thank you for giving me this, my girls, marrying me, dealing with me when I'm frustrated at something that happened. Thank you" then he kisses her on her forehead and she says

"I don't know what to say, you're welcome and I love you too and you should've done this" Donna says and then kisses Josh

"Well goodnight and I'll be right here. Near your bed and I love you so much"

"I'll see you in the morning or when I wake up in the middle of the night"

"I'm right here. I know you'll see me when you wake up in the middle of the night"

Josh then walks back to his chair with Isabella in his arms and looks at Donna holding Michaela. He then looks at all three of them and thought how much he loved them and how he was excited to see his girls in the morning. It was a wonderful feeling inside that he thought of while he was sleeping and while Isabella was sleeping in his arms. A wonderful feeling.


End file.
